The Complete Truth
by Takerslove
Summary: Addiline just broke up with her boyfriend. The Undertaker a manager of a big Magazine company wants her to be his next model…. In front or in back of the camera lens?


Addiline sat down and gave Jimmy a hard look. She couldn't believe what she had to hear come out of his mouth. "he is so much of a chicken shit" She thought and kicked a stone.

"I'm sorry" Jimmy said

"sorry doesn't cut it... I wasted my life my time with that jerk..."

"I know" He paused "your a great girl and he's jerk" He said trying to clam her down and bring her in. "you just have to kiss a few more frogs"

"I kiss the frogs and turn them in to princes then they leave me here and alone just like before ... just like all the other times..." Tears seem to fill her eyes

"that's not true and you know it ... you have so much love to give to someone else..."

"I have nothing to give to anyone..." She said "you have a better chance of getting a girl anytime and any place then I do with a guy,"

"now that's not true... I might have the guts and have love to give to someone else but sides that I have nothing..."

"That's more then me" She said

"I seen love... I seen it though your eyes,"

"all I see is pain" She said

"I don't ... there is more then that in your eyes" He said hoping she would see one day that he had something for her.

"well thanks" She said and grabbed her keys to leave. She knew that he liked her. He was also 2 years younger then her which didn't matter one bit. He liked her since the 8th grade and Addiline couldn't really take their friend ship to more then what it is.

She got in to her car and began to drive ... she had no idea where she was going just that it wasn't around here. It wasn't a place people would know her face and she wouldn't be reminded of him. She hated his guts just like every other men she dated. She couldn't stand what they did to a girl ... think women are their personal slaves ... that women should be humble to the men in every way ... the men were the dominate ones and women are scum. Addiline is so different she is strong headed strong minded everything in a girl that shouldn't be according to the guys.

"That's it Addiline" She spoke to her self "I'm never ever going to love anyone ever again. Screw them all screw them who cares who needs men!" And from that point on Addiline stop looking for a mate.

A few weeks went by with Addiline doing her normal things. She went to where Jimmy worked every day around 12 to talk to him on his break. Today was no different she did that. She parked her car in the lot and waited for Jimmy. She sat out side of the Wal-Mart waiting for him. James walked up to her and looked at her.

"hi" He said and she ignored him "look, I want to talk..."She kept on ignoring him. "Talk to me Addiline..."

"what do you want me to say? What would you like me to do? Maybe bend over backward more so I can please you. you treat me like scum and say that's what I am. Did you ever stop and realized how I felt. What I felt towards you? about you? " She paused waiting for a silence response " I didn't think so... I bet you didn't know how much I was in love with you. I bet you didn't know I would put my life on the line just for you would treat me with a little respect, and when I got it ... no one was around to see it. No one knows all the pain you put me threw and all the sleepless night that I spend up with Jimmy crying on what you did. I know you been fucking around with Val ... you don't think I talk to her. I should know when you say oh I'm going over to Dan's and Dan is over at Jimmy's house..." Addiline stood up "nope I have nothing to say to you." She said all finished and out of her system. She was proud of her self as she walked in to the store.

"I love you" He called

"I'm gay" She yelled back, rolled her eyes and blew him off. She got a few stares from the people walking by, but sides that it was nothing more to be said.

Jimmy came walking up towards her. He was out of breath and point strangely at a man at the counter. Addiline waited wondering what he was trying to say.

"what,"

"that ... that man ... is-is asking ... for you,"

"for me,"

"yes" He said and She walked over to him with Jimmy following behind a few steps. She lend up against the counter.

"I heard you are looking for me?" She said cutting to the point. He had long brown hair and deep green eyes that seam to eat her alive.

"are you Addiline,"

"the only one in this town" She said and he handed her a card "what ya need," she asked "Mr..."

"Calaway... Mark Calaway" He shook her hand.

"well Mr. Calaway..."

"call me Mark"

"okay Mark ... how can I help ya?" She asked

"I'm here to ask you if you would be a model for our next issue of bikes,"

"okay" She paused "who referred you here?" She asked

"I go shopping here a lot and got told by a few people that you would be a perfect fit for our new Harley... I got told you have a passion for bikes and tattoos..."

"Oh, I do" She said

"good ... you don't mind showing skin?" He asked

"I'm okay with that ... not nudity though." She said

"I understand ... well, on the card is the address stop by tomorrow and fine out the details..."

"Okay I will" She said and they shook hands before he left. She turned to Jimmy and leaned over the counter letting him look down her shirt.

"are you going to do this?" He asked

"you did this didn't you?" She asked and he stared down her shirt...this was the only way to get the truth out of him.

"you have the body for it and all who care who did it..."

Addiline looked down at the card again. She made sure the address was right and walked in the building. She looked around it looked normal and nothing out of place. She walked up to the desk.

"how may I help you?" the girl asked

"Yes, I'm here to see Mark Calaway?" She said

"oh yes ... you must be Addiline... Take a seat he'll be right with you." She said and Addiline sat down on the waiting chairs in front.

She wondered what the hell she was doing here ... this was not like her. She wasn't the kind of person who just got up and did thinks out of the spare of the moment. She looked over at the magazine table next to her. She found one of their issues staring back at her ... well, the girls slightly covered body. She flipped though the pages and looked at some of the picture. They pictures where great, but she could tell that this was a magazine for men only when it came to pictures.

"Addiline glad you made it" Mark said as he crossed the room. Addiline put back the magazine.

"Hello Mark" She said and shook his hand.

"why don't we go to my office and talk" She said and the two of them began to walk back. The rooms was big and decorated with all the magazine covers. She noticed most of the girls were barley covered on the front. Mark noticed her eyes where roaming.

"It's okay. All the poses were optional and the girls went along." He paused "if you don't want to do something ... we don't push it,"

"oh" She said and began to listen to Mark go through all this boring stuff about the shoot. She listen half and all most of the stuff she really didn't care about. He pass over the contract stating that she knew they took the photo and agreed to give them access to them. She signed her name and passed it back.

"good" he said "all ready now ... do you have time today,"

"um, yeah" She said and smiled at him.

"I love your smile I think you could go far" He said and got up to show her where she can change in to the outfit. They two of them went down the hall and in to the far room. Mark showed her where she can pick out any kind of cloths she likes.

"well what does the bike look like?" She asked

"come here I'll show you" He said and she followed him down the hall.

The bike was great it was a nice red color and leather chaps. She loved the bike already. She really didn't like the color red that much but she knew the outfit that would work great. She walked back in to the dressing room and got dressed into a black gothic, tight, form fitting suit. She ripped up the edges of the skirt a bit. The skirt flared out and you could see everything under it. She thank God that she wore a black thong today it matched perfectly and it showed the little gothic cross on her left butt cheek.

"wow" Mark said looked away from his partner in crime, John.

"is this okay?" She asked

"oh yeah it's perfect" He said and John hit him. Addiline walked over to the bike.

"She is a beautiful ... where did you fine her,"

"in the most unlikely place."

"She is a gold mine" He said watching her ran her hands along the bike.

"stay just like that." Mark called and took some pictures "keep going" He direct her and Addiline kept doing what she wanted to do. Mark gave her very little direction anything she did Mark and John took wild photos of. John was right she was a gold mine.

"it think I got the award winning picture" Mark said "why don't you go get dress and meet me back here in like 30 mins,"

"sure" She said and Mark watched her leave. He knew that there was something about her and He needed to have her.

Addiline went back into the room and changed again. She sat down and looked at her self in the big mirror. She was proud of her self a bit. Motorcycles and tattoos are her love and passion. She got up and began to walk out to the sense that she was just at. She looked around and Mark was sitting on the bike.

"I have the winning picture" He said

"how does it look?" She asked

"great" He said and showed her the picture. She was surprised to herself. She was straddling the back of the bike a bit it was a shot that was at the right position that showed up her shirt, her tattoos and her back and her face. Not to mention the bike.

"do you like it?" He asked

"yeah it's fine" She said and looked at him. She noticed his deep green eyes.

"okay. it'll be in next issue..."

"cool" She said and began to walk away

"Addiline ... wait I want to ask you something"

"huh?" She turned around and Mark walked up to her. He pushed back her hair as he spoke...

"I want you know if you will be a regular here ... for me?" He asked

"sure... " She said and was cut off by a deep kiss. Addiline followed the kisses with a few of her own to him.

Mark softly ran his hands down her neck and her down her shirt kissing her deeply. A voice in Addiline's head told her to stop told her not to go on any further. Addiline followed the voice and kissed him one more last time.

"you know where to reach me" she said and walked out of the building Mark ran outside to catch up with her.

"I know you wanted that to happen..."

"oh really." She said and got in to her car. He placed his hand on the top of the roof.

"Addiline Please ... come back to my place and we will do it the right way..."

"I can't tonight,"

"why? Do you have a boyfriend,"

"no"

"married"

"no"

"well then come back"

"I can't call me when you need me..." She said and drove off.

Addiline walked in to Wal-Mart to see Jimmy talking to Mark. She walked up to the two.

"what are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm just getting a few things" Mark said "thanks for the help Jimmy" He said and left.

"what did you do,"

"I just talked to him... " She gave him a look

"the complete truth please"

"He told me what happen last night between you and him ... he wanted to know what was wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me..." She said

"I know that's what I told him you promised your self to never love again,"

"you told him that!" She said surprised at him

"Yes ... it's the truth" Addiline looked at Mark down the isle across from them.

"I bet he thinks I'm a fool"

"No he doesn't ... he wants to try to break your promise." Jimmy said

"well that is hard to do,"

"well I don't want him too a promise is a promise" She said and looked at Jimmy. " you shouldn't have told him that..."

"do you like him?" he asked

"No ... sort of ... okay yes" She said.

"see then why don't you at least let him get close to you... I'm not saying having sex with the man." Addiline shoot him back a look.

"Great next you'll be telling him where I work"

"um..."

"don't tell me..."

"I did" Addiline held her head in pain.

"I can't believe this..." She said and pushed back her hair. "why did you tell him? "

"He asked and I didn't think anything of it,"

"I got to go Jimmy... Thanks" She said and walked away.

Great Mark knew where she work. She could just about expect him today or tomorrow and this month was the busy time of the year... Addiline got in her car and drove to work.

"Is Addiline here?" A voice said and Addiline looked up.

"Mark ... what can I do to help ya?" She asked

"really I was wondering when you have a break... I would like to take you out for coffee..." He said

"um, I'm almost done here ... most likely won't take a break...we are very busy here..."

"How about dinner?" He asked

"how about not" She said and placed a chart next to him picking up the sent of manly. She closed her eyes and looked away from him beginning to walk away... Mark followed her.

"just one dinner ... nothing bad." Mark began to ride her back about the dinner. Addiline finally broke down.

"fine...one dinner ... nothing else." She said

"good... I'll pick you up at 5" He paused "at the house is okay?"

"Sure you know my life" She said. They said good-bye to one another.

Addiline got dressed and sat down to relax a bit. The doorbell rang and she answered it. Mark looked her up and down.

"you look great" He said

"thanks" She said "shall we go?" she asked and locked the door.

The two of them were later sitting at an Italy restaurant lit by candles. Addiline looked around and bit depressed. She didn't like this. This broke all the rules to not dating not falling in love. She looked at Mark and smiled.

"can we talk?" He asked

"sure" She said

"I would like to know why you don't want to ever fall in love,"

"because I don't... " She said.

"not to get really personal or anything... Don't push away the wrong guy ... you could be blocking a good one" He said

"oh and that one is you right?" She began to blew him off

"I don't know... I have a bad rep." He said

"really? what a shame... " He stirred her drink with her straw and took a drink.

"Yeah I have problem of treating women right..." He said and smiled. Addiline looked up at him and almost spit out her drink.

"yeah you and everyone else" She said

"Addiline ... how can I get you pass that not all guys are alike?"

Addiline thought about it for a moment and the looked at him "I don't think you can" She said.

"you can always change what a person thinks if they are willing to listen..."

"I am willing to listen..." She said

"come here" He leaned over the table a bit and Addiline followed. Mark kissed her deeply and passionate. Addiline returned every bit that he gave her. "let's get out of here" He said and she agreed.

Later that night they were both were found in Addiline bedroom stripping down in front of each other's eyes. Addiline moved closer to him fitting her body right against him. Mark kissed her deeply as he placed her on the bed. He knew she was already for him. He gentle kissed down her stomach and then stopped.

"are you going to open up to me?" He questioned Addiline sat there and stared at him "let me love you like a man" He said and she opened her legs.

Mark softly made love to her and then began to pick up the pace. Addiline began to hold out on him to wanting to reach the edge. Mark was also holding out of her. He was ready to come any moment.

"I can hold out longer then you" He said as he rode her harder

"oh yeah" She said and Mark began to ride her harder then he ever rode anyone before.

Addiline could only hold out so long until. She began to peck another time. She held on to Mark as she cried she was coming to him. He came right behind her as she came again and again making Mark come along with her. Mark kissed her lips lightly laying on top of her. She kissed him back and lightly rubbed her cheek.

"I love you Addiline" He said softly in her ear...

THE END


End file.
